if Cammie went to Blackthorne and Gallagher
by gallaghergirl2673
Summary: Cammie went to Gallagher in 7th and 8th grade but then switched over to going to Blackthorne. Well the exchange happens from CMHAHTS and Cam is reunited with Liz, and Bex and Macey who she has just met. Zammie, Grant and Bex, Jonas and Liz, Macey and Nick.
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer Ally Carter owns everything. (Sadly)

"Zach!" I yell from the bathroom pulling on my Blackthorne uniform "Wake up!" pulling on my sneakers I hear him get out of bed and stumble towards the bathroom. I open the door, let him in apply some lip gloss and walk out leaving him to change. "Wow, Cam are you trying to make sure Solomon grounds you again?" Grant asks pointing out the fact I'm wearing makeup and a push up bra. "Solomon can't lock me in my room whenever I wear makeup Grant." I say adjusting my skirt "Actually, he can." Jonas says not looking up from the homework he was finishing (probably tomorrows). "Whatever. Let's go eat. I'm starving." I exclaim as Zach exits the bathroom and whistles at me "Lookin' good Cam." I stuck my tongue out at him and skipped towards the mess hall.

Breakfast was oatmeal and bacon with a side of grapes. I grabbed my food and plopped down at my usual spot the boys next to me. Solomon looked up from the teachers' table and glared at me, beckoning me forward with a finger. I shoved a grape in my mouth and sashayed up to him not helping my case or his as more boys watched my ass. (I'm the only girl at an all boys' school and Solomon is a REALLY over protective godfather) "Cammie" He warned but relaxed (after glaring at the ass staring boys) "I wanted to let you know Grant, Zach, Jonas, Nick, Simon, Alex, and you will be going on an exchange to Gallagher." I froze when he said Gallagher. I had gone there for my seventh and eight grade year but Solomon said I was better off coming to Blackthorne. I left my best friends Bex and Liz when I did, I miss them every night. As if reading my thoughts Joe spoke "You'll be rooming with Bex, Liz, and Macey McHenry." I scream/shrieked bringing Grant, Jonas, and Zach to my side instantly. "What!" they all yelled but I looked at Solomon who nodded. I pulled them in the hall and filled them in on everything. "…So I get to see Bex and Liz again." when I stopped Grant was smiling like an idiot (More than usual) because I showed him the pictures of Bex and Liz I kept in the Best friends locket we bought in Roseville during eighth grade. Zach's face was a blank slate not revealing any emotions, while Jonas was trying to hack Liz's file. "Jonas, you're wasting your time. I can tell you everything about Elizabeth Sutton." He looked up willing me to go on. "She's five two, platinum blond, blue eyes, almost pixie like. Severely uncoordinated, says "Oopsie Daisy" whenever she falls, breaks something, or does something physically wrong. Super smart as in smarter than you, is probably hacking our system as we speak if she knows about the exchange, and completely naïve." I say all in one breath.

The next day I board the helicopter with my duffle of clothes and necessities. Joe passed out blindfolds but skipped me since I knew where we were going already. After take off I drift off to sleep with my head on Zach's shoulder. I was woke by my body shaking softly signaling that we had arrives. I jolt up my lips ending up on Zach's whose face had been two inches in front of mine. I pulled back quickly but not before sparks flew. My cheeks flushed bright red, but

Zach being Zach smirked and pulled me onto my feet. "Cammie!" I heard my name screamed and I looked out the window to see Bex and Liz running for the helipad. I jumped out and ran to them wrapping them in a big hug. After a lot of "I missed you so muching." we pulled apart tears in all of our eyes. "I missed you guys so much." I say one final time before wiping away my tears. A large hand came down on my shoulder and Grant spoke, "So you two must be Bex and Liz. Camsters told me a lot about you two." Bex blushes and Liz's eyes widen "Jonas?" "Peaches?" Liz, Bex and I break out in un lady like laughter. "Wait." I pant "You're Peaches?" Liz blushes bright red (Which is kinda hard to tell since she is really sunburned) "Yeah, you didn't expect Elizabeth Sutton; kid genius to use my name did you?" "No, but I hack yours, Peaches files." "Fake" Lizzie said. Jonas looks like he's in love as he stares at Liz. I notice a girl (more like super model) standing back from the group her sleek black hair blowing in the wind he blue eyes sparkling with intrigue. She notices me staring and introduces herself "Macey McHenry. Senators daughter, Gallagher girl, and first class delinquent." I shake her outstretched hand "Cammie the Chameleon Morgan, headmistress's daughter, Gallagher/Blackthorne girl, pavement artist." Her head shakes in approval. "Oh, and I'll be rooming with you guys." I say once Macey and I have joined the group again. The girls' faces light up in excitement. "Then let's go back to the room and catch up." Bex says grabbing my duffle like it was feather (It weighed fifty pounds) and started walking towards the school all of us in tail.

I plop down on my old bed rubbing my fingers along the comforter. "I make your bed every morning the way you like it. And wash the sheets every week in your favorite detergent." Liz says shyly as I take a big whiff of the spread. "Thanks Lizzy." I throw my stuff into the drawers and stow the duffle under the bed. "How about you introduce us to the boys?" Macey says a glint in her eye.

A/N I hope you like the first chappie. In case it's not clear Zach and Cam are best friends, Bex, Liz, and Cam are as tight as they are in all the books. Macey came in during the first book which was junior year (I think) so after Cam left Gallagher. This is going to be a zammie. The Chameleon is a big deal in this fanfic.

-Black&Blue

P.S. Josh happened during the eighth grade year so he and Cammie have dated.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Okay thanks for the reviews! And all the reappearing reviewers from my other stories. Here is chapter two. I own nothing…..

"How about you introduce us to the boys?" Macey says a glint in her eye. "Well Mace, Simon is incredibly gifted in poisons and chemistry, Nick comes from a rich family, have you ever heard of the Banners?" she shakes her head "there the one family richer then the McHenrys." she says in awe." Well he is their youngest son, the family disappointment. Also he is gifted in disguise. Alex is a know it all but also really strong. Jonas now he is the number two on the smartest person in the world list under Liz, not really strong but somewhat and head over heels for Sutton over there." I say waggling my finger at her "Or should I say Peaches?" making her blush deeper then she already was. "Grant is like a circus strong man without the handle bar mustache, has smarts but not like Jonas or Alex. And is drooling over Bex at any mention of her." "And Zach, he's my best friend from Blackthorne." I finish taking a deep breath then letting it out making a huff noise. Macey and Bex share a look "I think he likes you more than that." Bex says grinning (Hopefully about Grant) "Zach and I? No way we're just friends." I say "Are you?" Liz questions eyebrow cocked.

ZPOV

"Wanna listen in on the girls?" I ask flipping on the computer and activating the bugs I left on Cammie and her stuff. "Sure, but how?" Jonas says but before I can answer he does "You planted bugs on Cammie, and if she finds out you're going to die." I smirk "Only if she finds out." I say and set the laptop down on the floor as all the boys gather round. "How about you introduce us to the boys?" Macey says a glint in her eye. Cam "Well Mace, Simon is incredibly gifted in poisons and chemistry, Nick comes from a rich family, have you ever heard of the Banners?" she shakes her head "there the one family richer then the McHenrys." she says in awe." Well he is their youngest son, the family disappointment. Also he is gifted in disguise. Alex is a know it all but also really strong." "I am not a know it all" Alex protests "Yes you are." We all chime in "Jonas now he is the number two on the smartest person in the world list under Liz, not really strong but somewhat and head over heels for Sutton over there." she says waggling her finger at Liz making her and Jonas blush "Or should I say Peaches?" making them both blush deeper, "Grant is like a circus strong man without the handle bar mustache, has smarts but not like Jonas or Alex. And is drooling over Bex at any mention of her." Cam says I look over at Grant who really is drooling. "And Zach, he's my best friend from Blackthorne." she finishes huffing. Macey and Bex share a look "I think he likes you more than that." Bex says grinning. Cam holds her hands up "Zach and I? No way we're just friends." she says but a slight blush creeping into her cheeks. "Are you?" Liz questions eyebrow cocked. I snap off the computer and turn to see all the guys staring at me. "What?" "Well, it's obvious that you like Cammie. And that Cammie likes you. But the hard part will be to get you both to admit it. And to accept it as the truth." Nick says shopping online for something; he looks up "Do you think Macey would like this?" he asks gesturing to a one-of-a-kind- dark blue dress with (real) diamonds lining the neckline (Sweet heart) that cuts off right at the lower thigh. Yeahs and sures went around the group as he bought it with next day shipping. "It's time to go to bed guys." Simon says climbing under the covers of his bed. "Night" we all say in unison. I fall asleep thinking about what the boys' said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

CPOV

When I wake up Macey shoves me into the shower cold water waking me up as I lather myself in strawberry shampoo, then towel off. And dress in my uniform with black convers. She styled my hair curly then put it up in a bun with curls framing my face. She's applying eyeliner ranting about how the girls scream and squirm when she does their makeup and how I'm a 'breath of fresh air' to deal with. I look in the mirror and realize that I look hot, my eyes popping with the immense amount of eyeliner I have on. "Cam, Macey! Let's go, I'm hungry." Bex calls from the other side of the door pounding her fist on it. I open up the door and step out looping arms with Bex and Liz who loops arms with Macey and walk too the dining hall (With great difficulty getting through the door…) we sit down at the table piling waffles on our plates, I drench mine in butter, syrup, and crumble bacon on top (don't knock it, till ya try it) "You know, your waffle delight is one of the few things I didn't miss when you left." Bex says scooting away from me (She finds the idea of waffles, syrup, butter, and bacon mixed together appalling. Sooooo, that's why I do it,) I giver a lazy grin and dig in breathing on her so she can smell my breath "If you do that again Morgan, I swear." she says shaking her head I instantly stop out of old habit.

We get to Cove ops and I sit down but Zach sits down next to me before Bex can. "Hey Gallagher girl." he says referring to his old nickname for me. "I thought we agreed you'd stop calling me that." "Well, someone *cough, cough*you*cough, cough* didn't hold up their side of the deal." "And you're just bringing this up now?" he smirks "I knew it would be better as blackmail."

_-Flash back-_

_ "Hey Gallagher girl." Zach says plopping down next to me on my bed, he had been calling me that all day and I was getting quite pissed off at him. "Stop calling me that!" I snapped through clenched teeth. "On one condition" he said "What?" "You have to kiss me." I thought this over I only liked Zach as a friend so it shouldn't matter… "Okay, you got a deal." I say "Now I got to go." "Wait, when do you want your kiss?" "I'll collect that sometime later in life." he says smirking before running out the door._

_-End of flash back-_

"Okay, when do you want your kiss now?" I ask thoroughly annoyed with him, "Now." he says but before I can comprehend what he has said, he dips in and kisses me compassionately. His lips soft against mine tasting like the strawberries that we had for breakfast. I kiss him back, feeling sparks fly, my stomach does a little flip, but someone clears their throat breaking us apart, I look up to see a fuming Solomon (you can almost see the smoke coming out of his ears!) glaring at us "Cameron go too your mothers office. Now" he says harshly "Class dismissed." he snaps and grabs Zach by the collar, I look over at the girls to see their mouths open in shock, but unfreeze when I mouth "Help" but they don't help me, they stand there and laugh at Solomon "You girls can come along, I have a feeling you three had something too do with this." Solomon says grabbing my arm and dragging me and Zach away the girls following holding in their laughter.

We arrived at my mother's office Solomon mumbling to himself as he pushed us all inside, my mom looked up. "What'd they do?" she asks completely unfazed by the fact I hadn't been here for 24 hours yet I had already pissed off Joe. "They were kissing in my class." he growls at Zach and me (he's really over protected) "It was one kiss." I mumble crossing my arms over my chest. Then something I totally didn't expect happens, my mom starts laughing like a mad woman. "That's… why… you're… so… mad?" she pants through her fits of laughter.

Joey looks dumbfounded, Zach, the girls, and I stand there mouths gaping.

"Y-you're n-not m-mad?" I say stuttering "Of course not, it was just a kiss. It was bound to happen between you two sooner or later. You five may go."

ZPOV

"Hey Gallagher girl" I say using my old pet name for her ready to play the black mail card. "I thought we agreed you'd stop calling me that." she says annoyed "Well, someone *cough, cough*you*cough, cough* didn't hold up their side of the deal." I say "And you're just bringing this up now?" I smirk and say "I knew it would be better as blackmail."

"Okay, when do you want your kiss now?" "Now" but before she can protest I kiss her softly but compassionately holding myself back from turning this little kiss into a full blown make out session. He lips taste like maple syrup, I felt a flutter in my stomach, fireworks going off as I kissed her.

A/N Done with the longish chapter three. As always please review. I haven't been getting any so I'm making a deal

1-5 reviews update December 2oth

6-10 reviews update December 15th

10+ reviews update December 11th

20 reviews update two chapters December 13th

-Black&Blue


	4. Chapter 4

A/N OMG! I got 25 reviews! When I saw them I shrieked, jumped up and down, knocked over my chair, and my mom ran in screaming "What's wrong!" as I did my happy dance around the computer room. Thanks to all of you who reviewed!

Its midnight and I can't sleep so I slip on my sneakers and tip toe out of the room. I wander around the halls then decide to go to the barn. But before I do I go back to my room and grab a fluffy blanket and a flashlight. I slip into the barn closing the door behind me, turning on my flashlight I climb up the small wooden ladder that leads to the hay loft, laid out the blanket and tried to sleep surrounded by the smell of fresh hay and the clear night air. I was drifting off but the sound of the barn doors opening and closing woke me. I heard someone coming up the ladder so I grabbed the blanket and hid behind a big stack of hay just as the person reached the top. I peeked around the bail to see no other than Zachary Goode. "Couldn't sleep either, huh?" I say stepping out from behind making him jump. "Yea" "Me neither." I say plopping down where I was before, he smile and sits down next to me (a Lot closer than necessary) so that are legs were touching. A blush crept up to my cheeks because I was only in short shorts and a sweatshirt. "Hey Cam? Did that kiss mean anything too you?" he asks nervously, "Did it mean anything to you?" I ask evading the question but her calls me out on it, "I asked first." He says smiling "Yea, it did" I finally say barely a whisper. "It did to me too." he says slipping his hand in mine. I look up at him as he looks down. Our lips meet, sparks fly, his hands brace my hands wrap around his neck deepening the embrace. After 5 minutes and 68 seconds we pulled apart gasping for air. I trail my fingertips down his chest, "we should probably go back inside." I say biting my lip, "Probably" he admits after a few seconds. We stand brushing the hay off ourselves then climbing down the ladder him after me. He starts for the front doors but I tug him in the direction of a passage way. I lead him to a side of the school where a;; the windows are to high to climb through, noticing this, he gives me a look "Uh, cam how are we getting back in?" I smirk reaching forward pushing the bricks in a certain order, then watching as the bricks pull back revealing a metal door which I open and step inside pulling an awe struck Zach with me. "This leads to the Gallagher family tapestry, it used to be a way for slaves to escape late at night. According to legend Gallagher used to be a stop on the Underground Railroad." I offered as I guided him through the cobwebs. I stop making him run into me knocking me onto the floor. He lands on top but disperses his weight so that it's not all on me. My cheeks flushed red, as he kissed me slowly, still on top of me. "Zach, I'm really tired." I wine through his attempts to keep me quiet by kissing me, but he pulls away. We sit against the stone wall my head on his shoulder the blanket wrapped around us; hand in hand we fall into a peaceful sleep next to each other.

A/N Sorry it short! I hope you like it though. I'm gonna start something. I'll post a quote at the end of every chapter and the first person to review me the answer (No cheating!) will win… A sneak peak of the next chapter! It doesn't apply to this chapter since the next is going up as soon as I post this but I'll still put a quote, : A wise girl kisses but doesn't love, listens but doesn't believe, and leaves before she is left.

-Black&Blue


	5. Chapter 5

CPOV

My internal spy clock starts going off at eight am the next morning, opening my eyes I say the familiar brick walls. I took a deep breath taking in the smell- Zach's scent- whose breathing pattern matched those of a sleeping person. I shifted to get out of his arms but they locked around me tighter, still asleep he kept me to his chest, his head nuzzled in my hair. Sighing I went back to sleep only to be waken up five minutes later to see Bex, Liz, and Macey looking down at us. I scrambled to my feet (which was really hard since Zach wouldn't let go of me but he stood his arms locked around my waist. Bex cocked an eyebrow (which is really hard to do) "Have a nice night Cam?" Her expression read curiosity, but her eyes said, "Tell me later." I blushed then ducked out of the passageway as soon as Zach dropped his arms. Running back to the room throwing on my uniform and pulling my hair into a side pony tail with some ballet flats. Applying some lip gloss I ran to my first class to find some very evil looking roommates in their seats staring back at me with devious glints in their eyes. I swallowed hardly as I sat next to Bex.

A/N I know its short and you guys deserve better for all your reviewing. But I just couldn't think of anything at the moment so it'll have to do.

Quote: Between two evils I always pick the one I never tried before.

Review me the person who said this quote and you will get a sneak peek of the next chapter! (NO CHEATING!)

-Black&Blue


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I feel horrible for not writing sooner! Please forgive me, I've been so busy, first I don't have weekends anymore because I bowl from 9am to around 6 pm on Saturdays, from 10am to 12 am on Sundays and then I have to clean the house, and during the week I have so much homework it's not even funny. I mean the math teacher gave us literally 2 pounds (I weighed it) of Pre-Alg on tuesday due friday, and I have to read the Hobbit do a whole bunch of pointless worksheets, and figure out if my crush likes me. So anyways enough complaining let's get on with the chapter.

CPOV

"So Cammie," Bex started "How did you and Zach end up sleeping in a passageway wrapped in each other's arms?" I look around to see that no one is listening,

"I couldn't sleep so I went to the barn, and so did he, after talking for awhile we decided that we should go inside before we froze, so we went through the passageway. He ran into me and fell on top of me, then we kissed, and fell asleep sitting against the wall." I explain finishing right as Solomon walks in,

"Disguises, they will be apart of your lives, and will save your life if well done. Now three of you will go into the closet, put on a disguise and come back out so the class can decide who is who." He points to Bex, Macey, and I then points us in the direction of the closet. We push open the door of the closet to find it full of mirrors, wigs, clothes, shoes, makeup, everything you could possibly use to disguise yourself. I went straight to work grabbing a curly fire red wig, green eyes that matched Zach's, a tight fitting silk plum blouse that had a jelly fish ruffle, a black mini skirt, heels, fake white teeth, and black glasses, with some fake skin to make me look really pale. Bex was dressed as Tina Walters, and Macey was dressed as Dee Dee. Back in the class, Solomon let everyone come up and try to pick us out. I put on a Macey worthy smile showing off my white teeth, a bunch of things are called out, like;

"Hey! Who dressed as me!" "The red head has to be Macey, she's the only one with that white of teeth" "Isn't that the girl from town?", the only one that I paid attention to was Zach's comment, "My eyes" Everyone stopped and looked at him as he approached me,

"This one" he said pointing to me, "Is Cammie, her disguise is perfect except for one part. She used my eyes." Joe looks from him to me, "I see, but can you prove it?" Zach looks affended, but he doesn't say anything. He trails his fingers down my arm and I get goose bumps, then he digs his nail into my arm ripping off the fake flesh.

"Got her"


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, I'm so sorry I haven't updated but I've lost my muse for most of my stories in my absence of computer access. You guys totally deserve a better author who would keep going but I can't think of anything. Also I blame it on my account of having to many stories at once all close in worlds. So I have dis continued this story for now. If I find my muse again you'll know.

Don't hate me, I'll miss you

-Black&Blue


	8. Present for Ranger Girl 81, congrats

A/N Okay I'm only putting this chapter out for Ranger girl 81. Who won her hockey tournament last weekend! So here is her present from me.

"Miss Morgan, please take off your disguise." Mr. Solomon says as I stare Zach right in the eyes, I peel off my wig and shake out my hair. Running my fingers through it. And peel off the fake skin I used that only cover expoxed skin. Leaving in my contacts on purpose.

"Miss Morgan," Solomon warns,

"Joe"

"Cammie"

"Joseph"

"Go to your mother's office now" he growls and I start for the door, and Liz follows me along with Zach.

"And why are you two going?"

"My eyes," Zach says as Liz says,

"I'm not even supposed to be in here." and before he can answer the elevator doors slide shut. We walk in a comfortable silence to my mother's and just like always her super sensitive spy senses allow her to know I'm there when we don't make a sound,

"Come on in" she says and I push open the door.

"Hi mom"

"Mrs. Morgan"

"Headmistress" mom cocks her hip and eyebrow,

"What did you do this time. Wait I see, Cammie this is your second time in two weeks being in my office, Liz this is your first time ever, what did you do?"

"I was in Cov-Ops with them." Liz says simply shrugging,

"Zach?"

"She used my eyes" He says smirking and leaning against the wall.

"Joey just over reacted when I wouldn't take out the contacts, so he sent us here." I explain and plop down on the couch, my mom rubs her forehead as if having a migraine.

"Cameron Ann Morgan." She says and I go stiff, she used my full name and I knew something bad was about to happen, "Bringing you back was a mistake. You and all of the Blackthorn exchange students are going back. And as even more punishment you will not be allowed to say goodbye, write, or contact anyone form Gallagher again. Nor are you allowed to leave Blackthorn until further notice."

"Mom," I say but she doesn't even look at me,

"You are dismissed" she says coldly. Tears spill down my cheek but I wipe them away,

"Goodbye Rachel." I state freezing her out and exit the room my heart breaking.

"Zach meet Cam and me back at our room. Pack everything you need" Liz orders as she furiously types into something. She drags me to the room and I understand what's happening as Macey and Bex show up with disguises and gear. We are running away. Taking a gun from Bex I tuck it in the waist band of my jeans, and a knife in my boot.

"Let's do this" I say my voice strong. "We don't need this. We've got the sisterhood right here." I say holding my hand over my heart and look at my sisters as they pack all ready to leave their lives with me.

"Now let's get to the passageway before the bell rings." Bex says cracking her knuckles, we all nod and quickly walk in the shadows to the Gallagher family tapestry. I press on it and step into my favorite passage and push through the cobwebs, then once we are far enough down we change into our disguises. The complete opposites of are real selves. A tear streams down my cheek as I rest my hand on the old stone,

"Goodbye" and we're gone.

A/N, I'm sorry on how flakey I am but this is really it. No amount of begging will get another chapter out /i'm sorry. This chapter is dedicated to Ranger Girl 81 who deserves this chapter as a reward, otherwise this wouldn't exist as of now. If you want to write off of this ending you can.

Somebody knows,

-Black&Blue


	9. AN Note you must read this I apologize!

Hi guys, I know you hate me. But don't whip out your guns yet; I bring god news. A friend of mine, who does not work for this site, would like to continue this story through my account. I'm switching the keyboard over to her because she is poking me REALLY hard in the shoulder.

**Heyo Hiyo, I'm Jelly Bean. Don't mind Black&Blue, she really wanted to write more but she couldn't think of anything you deserved. She apologizes but she can't go on, so she passed the torch to me. I'm going to be continuing this story soon. I just gota write the chapter...**

**See you soon,**

**Jelly Bean and B&B**


End file.
